The present invention relates to spring conductors used in modular jack assemblies; more particularly, the invention measures the force exerted by the spring conductors on corresponding conductors residing on a multi-connector plug inserted into the modular jack assembly.
Modular jack assemblies are used commonly throughout the communications industry to connect communication equipment, digital or audio, to a transmission line. The modular jack assembly comprises a housing with a receptacle for a multi-connector plug. Spring conductors within the receptacle make physical contact with corresponding conductors on the plug and electrically connect the communication equipment to the transmission line. The amount of spring force exerted on the plug conductors by the spring conductors is central to establishing a proper electrical connection and yet excessive force can cause excessive wear.